


eeeeeeeee

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, M/M, Well - Freeform, i was tIRED OKAY, serious shit into crack, uhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: geORGE ANd ALex geT  A  GA  Y cA AT i ON
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	eeeeeeeee

“We’re here, Your Majesty,” a voice said from outside the carriage, and George snapped out of his nap. Lafayette stood there, holding his personal luggage as he spotted a few people carrying boxes labeled with several words in direction to where they should be settled. Alexander stirred next to him, wrapping his arm around George’s. “If you’d like, sir, you can settle in the living area.”

George nodded. “No problem, Lafayette. You may depart now.”

“Sir,” he objected, stepping in front of him. “You do not require my services while you stay with Lord Alexander?”

“It is your two weeks off. Perhaps pay a visit home, Lafayette. Thank you for your service in my midst.”

The Marquis saluted, smiling at General and turning around to head back to the driveway, no words spoken. He plopped onto his seat and tugged the reins, gently nudging his horse before riding out. As the tlot-tlot of Nelson and Peacock grew farther away, George turned to his husband and pressed a kiss to his hand, before leading him into the doors of the resort in which they would stay during his vacation.

It was not planned, in fact he did not request it. After a meeting with Ambassador Rochambeau, he received comments on his tired state. His servant, the Marquis de Lafayette, suggesting he take a break - which he had not took the opportunity to do so since he and Alexander were wed. His husband was deprived of him, as he cooped himself up in work and meetings, and perhaps also needed this.

As they settled in the living area, the men who placed their lodging items nodded and left the room. “We are finally alone,” George whispered, taking his hand and tugging him gently to his side. Alexander hummed contently, shutting his eyes and taking a single breath.

“What would you like to do first, George?”

“Well,” he started, looking around the mini resort. There was a note left on the table, penned in Lafayette’s handwriting. It described the several luxuries the house held, including a garden, a swimming area, and a well kept hot tub. “We could start at the hot tub, if you wouldn't mind.”

Ever so strangely, Alexander was quiet as they walked into the hot tub room. As he turned to strip himself of his clothing, he did not feel Alexander’s eyes on him as usual. There was a splash behind him, and Alexander rested his head on the edge of the tub. George got in behind him, wrapping his arms around him as kissed the crook of his neck. 

“You’re awfully quiet, my boy. Is something wrong?”

He heard a sigh. “Please answer me honestly,” he said in this small voice, before turning around to press himself into George’s touch. “Are you infertile?”

George couldn’t help but laugh. Very loudly. “Infertile?” he questioned in his chuckling, before tugging a very confused Alex close. “What would make you think such a thing?”

“You’ve never pleasured me in the 2 months we’ve been together.”

“I haven’t? If there is anything I can do to make you hap-”

“Not that pleasure,” he spat out, before looking down. “I meant the other.”

“Oh.”

They sat there in silence, before someone rushed into the room.

“FBI OPEN UP”

“NO U” GERGE SHOUTED, BEFORE YEETING HIS HUSBAND ACROSS THE ROOM.

This would be a very long night


End file.
